Birds Of A Feather
by LadyPixieDust
Summary: They say opposites attract, but they also say birds of a feather flock together. A series of drabbles set in a Modern AU centering around Hiccup and Rapunzel and the development of feelings between two best friends along with all the mishaps that come with life and being a teen.
1. Wondering

**A/N: So I've finally worked up the courage to make a series of drabbles centering around my favorite two characters ever, Rapunzel and Hiccup, as a couple! This will either end in failure and tears or victory and a grin. All the drabbles are set in a Modern AU and are about the slow development of feelings between two best friends along with all the bumps and twists of the road we call life. It's going to be like a story but with less obligations for me, the author! Hooray! The length may range from 50-100 drabbles and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: How To Train You Dragon and Tangled are the individual properties of the animation studios Dreamworks and Disney, if I owned them I sure as hell wouldn't be writing _fanfiction_ about the two because all of my fantasies would be so cannon it'd tear a hole in the space-time continuum. Disclaimer over.**

* * *

Hiccup and Rapunzel were close. When they were kids all the adults would look at them and joke about how they were two peas in a pod. When they became older people began to joke less about how they were each others long-lost siblings and strayed more into the, 'when's the wedding', kind of humor that every adolescent and budding adult loved so much.

The teasing always got the two red in the face and shuffling away from each other, Rapunzel stuttering out protests and Hiccup shooting glares. Their reactions only delighted their tormentors and didn't help to stop the teasing in the slightest. But as time went on the two learned to laugh along with everyone else at the harmless comments.

Except they weren't harmless, at least not for Hiccup. With everyone around him _constantly_ talking about how good the two friends would be as something more, after a few years he only felt it natural that he started to wonder if there really _was_ something between them they just hadn't seen or felt yet. After-all, when you were most blind to something it was usually right under your nose, placed where everyone _but_ you could see it.

They had chemistry. They trusted each other. They had things in common. It was easy for them to open up to one another. They were comfortable together and it wasn't like she was unattractive! Most people would say she was actually rather beautiful, Hiccup was no exception. From a logical point of view there were few reasons they _shouldn't_ be together. But Rapunzel had always told him that was his problem, trying to rationalize emotion. He cracked a smile that caught the attention of the female laying in front of him.

"Hiccup?" Rapunzel broke the easy silence that had engulfed the room for the better part of the afternoon.

"Yeah?" He looked up from the book he'd been only half focused on and his green eyes caught the concerned gaze of a lighter set.

"Are you okay?" His brow furrowed at the question.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're frowning." She closed her book and laid it on her chest as she continued to eye him in a way that resembled caution. When he was upset sometimes he'd talk to her about it and sometimes he wouldn't and would close up like a clam. She was one of the few who knew just how to get him to open up without pushing too far..._usually_.

"I was smiling, you're upside down." His soft smile became a crooked grin of amusement. She smiled back sheepishly, rolling onto her stomach and shaking her head to get her blood flowing properly again.

"Well in that case what're you smiling about?" She sat up, grinning and knees hugged to her chest with her head tilted to the side in a familiar show of curiosity that had him laughing at the routine of it all.

He directed his gaze back to the book in his lap, bangs falling closer to his eyes. "Nothing Punzie...nothing at all."

* * *

**Words: 527**


	2. First Meeting

**A/N:**_ Hello! It's me again with another drabble in tow! Victory! Thanks for the reviews Jormungander17 and ailbhebaby! Onto the story!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I'm on a tablet I don't have time for that junk. Disclaimer over._

* * *

Hiccup had always been _different_. The kind of different that kept you from fitting in and he never really had friends until a new girl moved into town, until _she_ moved to town.

Berk was not a small place but it wasn't huge either so when everyone got a new neighbor in the shape of the three person family, the Corona's, the town came to life with gossip. The reason they moved all the way from Germany had been due to the passing of Mrs. Corona's brother and his wife, Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle, and the matter of their now orphaned children, Anna and Elsa. The first time he met her was when they were moving into their new home and as mayor Stoik had decided to visit and give his personal condolences.

He'd brought Hiccup along to play, hoping the new family had a son along with a rumored daughter. Hiccup didn't speak to much of anyone that day and he certainly hadn't _played_ with them but he'd seen them all, the two familiar sisters and their cousin, sitting under a tree together. The first time he spoke to her, however, had been her first day at school.

They'd all been rather young back then, she'd guess she'd been around eight and had been nervous the whole way there. Her older cousin Elsa had been eleven and too sad to offer much comfort. It had been Anna, who was in her same grade who'd really helped her adjust to the brash nature of their fellow students. But still, even though she wasn't exactly scared of the other children when recess rolled around and Anna ran off to talk to a boy named Kristoff and left Rapunzel standing in the middle of the playground by herself she'd felt trapped and alone.

Until she looked around and like a beacon, sitting under a tree reading, had been Hiccup. Not used to the hurricane that was school that didn't involve just a tutor and herself she saw him as the eye of the storm and timidly approached him.

_"H-hi." Hiccup glanced up from his book to look at the tiny blonde who shifted nervously from one foot to the other. He wasn't used to being talked to at school unless someone was making fun of him and she was no expert at talking to people her age. She'd always spent her time around doting adults._

_It took him a minute or two to respond, "Hi."_

_"I'm Rapunzel Corona." _

_"I know."_

_She frowned at him pensively at that, "How?"_

_"I visited you a few days ago with my Dad."_

_"I remember you, you're Hiccup!" _

_"Uh huh." He nodded, still half waiting for an insult with a furrowed brow._

_"Can I sit down and draw here?" Cutting to the chase she found worked well because he nodded again, though more slowly, as if shocked into silence and she grinned happily as she took a seat beside him, bumping their shoulders together lightly as she did so._

_"What're you readin'?" She asked as she began to draw her pretty older and younger cousins, Hiccup guessed from the color of the two girl's hair. At the same time she managed to barely look at her paper, she was seemingly much more interested in staring over his shoulder than anything else._

_"A book about Dragons." At her small 'ooh' and excited exclamation of 'can I see?' he moved the book so that it rested half on his leg and half on her's and just as quickly she sat her sketchbook to the side, her full attention going to reading alongside with him._

_They sat there together the whole of recess and when their parents came to pick them up she was holding onto his hand like one would a trophy and proudly declared him her new and official best friend._

They'd been attached at the hip ever since.

* * *

**Words: 676**


	3. Sweets

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews LillyStoppable and ailbhebaby, I'm glad you both like the story and want me to continue, don't worry I will! Although I'm still not sure what length I'm going to. Also thanks for another review Jormungandr73 I'm so flattered you like my writing so much and think everyone is in character. I'm pretty good at writing Rapunzel but Hiccup is a new character for me and I get nervous when it comes to him. Espcially about putting him in a non-canon situation! Thank you for your support! And if anyone ever thinks of a drabble they'd like to see you should leave me the idea in a review, I might add it into the story.

**Disclaimer: Do we really need to go over this again? Do we _really_?**

* * *

Hiccup isn't really one for sweets. This is a concept _completely_ lost on Rapunzel who eats as much sugar as she possibly can and often sulks at the fact that 'the best things in life will kill her'. He doesn't see _why_ she loves sweets so much but he leaves her to her sugary happiness since she let's him enjoy plenty of things she doesn't understand the appeal of without bursting _his_ bubble. But as he stares down a piece of apple pie waiting to be shoved into his mouth at _any_ second she senses he's willing to try it, he thinks he'll tell her he finds sugary treats disgusting. If not just to stop her from continually pushing the spoon against his lips as she grins at him.

"Rapunzel." He sighs, making sure to barely move his mouth as he did so because it wouldn't be unlike her to shove the offending food into his mouth as he spoke.

Seeing the distrustful look he's giving her she slowly pulls the spoon away from his mouth and stares at him, head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. "Yes Hiccup?" Rapunzel gives him the sweetest smile she can muster up. She knows that look and that sigh, he's becoming annoyed and even though it's just _slightly_, that certainly hadn't been what she intended to happen during the last five or ten minutes of 'gentle' prodding.

"I am not eating that pie." She huffs, practically throwing down the fork and crossing her arms since it was obviously time to switch tactics from teasing to pouting. It depends on what mood he's in but both usually end with her getting what she wants from him. If he doesn't decide to not let her win just to be difficult, that is. She hates when he does that.

"Please eat it Hiccup, it's my secret recipe and everyone _else_ said they liked it so I saved this piece just for you. I'm sure you'll love it if you just try it!" He glares at her weakly. She is now using puppy dog eyes that shouldn't be _legal_ and god knows with anyone else he might have walked off by now, but this was Rapunzel, and he'd always had a weak-spot for her.

Seeing him waver visibly she grins again and picks up the forks but this time brings it to her own lips, eating the pie with a hum of delight, "I'm telling you even a desert hating felon like you will love this."

His lip quirks at how he's suddenly a felon for his lack of proper sugar appreciation. "Okay, okay I'll have _one_ bite." She squeals at his grumbled defeat and forks him off another bit of pie that she eagerly feeds to him and then bounces in her seat as she watches him chew it looking uncertain. "_Well_?"

"It was..._good_." He admits it hesitantly and she grins at him in victory, swiping some of the whip cream off the top of the pie piece and smearing it on the tip of his nose.

"Told ya so."

One day he was sure she'd be the death of him.

* * *

**Words: 553**


	4. Death On Skates

**A/N: Surprise, surprise, have another drabble my rays of sunlight!**

**Disclaimer: Wow you people have memory issues.**

* * *

Clumsy, if there was a word that could describe both himself and Rapunzel at the same time it would be _clumsy_. So why Rapunzel felt it was a good idea for her to slap skates on the two of them and then have them lean on each other for support as they sped through the park, full of innocent and future casualties, including _themselves_, for **_fun_**, was beyond him.

And if he had to guess at why she wanted to spend their afternoon together in mortal peril instead of all the safer and more relaxing ways he could think of in less than a second, well, the only explanation was that she'd gone nuts.

Looking at the wild and excited look in her eyes he didn't think his guess was too far off. He fastened his skates slowly trying to prolong what would no doubt be the most painful thing he'd ever do to himself somewhat willingly. As soon as he finished he was yanked up from the bench they'd sat down at and stumbled into her, but she grabbed his hands and steadied them both before they could hit the ground. He wondered if she was an angel for a second, until he remembered she was the reason they were doing this in the _first_ place and decided she was the devil's favorite little mischief maker (next to Jack and Merida of course).

"You okay, Hiccup?" She asked as she had him stand straight and skated around him looking for injuries even though he hadn't even hit the floor.

"I'm fine Rapunzel." He almost rolls his eyes but finds himself smiling instead, the smile appears just as against his will as the skates on his feet did.

"Great! Now move like this." She begins to gently instruct him on how to skate and after an eternity of him stumbling and basically just walking on four wheels she links their arms together and as the better skater of the two, takes mercy on him and just drags him along instead of continuing on with her lesson.

Just as he thought they almost die twice, but by some miracle they only almost kill four people. Rapunzel counts the attempt as a success, he's just busy trying to get his life to stop flashing before his eyes.

* * *

**Words: 395**


	5. Ticklish

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews Sinkingships, ailbhebaby and Jormungandr73 *blows kisses*, you know I love you guys like air! Especially you Mister 'always leave a review' of course you can, that's the whole point of this story! But it might go slow cause I've got some stuff plotted out, although I really want some more ideas for chapters involving friendship as their feeling evolve for each other, you know. Also, I'm loving the incentive and the kind words!

I have a headcanon that Hiccup is horribly ticklish and completely refuses to acknowledge it because that-is-so-not-manly-odin-dammit-Rapunzel-stop.

* * *

There are a lot of things no one knows about Hiccup that she does, it's always made her feel special and in certain situations even powerful, this is one of those situations. He'd been innocently minding his own business just sitting around doing his homework like she was _also_ supposed to be doing, but wasn't, because she'd stumbled across her favorite romantic comedy during her search for white noise like the news.

She found this was a much more interesting way to spend the afternoon. And the fact that the movie was on in the first place was obviously a sign from fate so she had long since settled down and was enjoying herself very much. But as the movie came to her least favorite part, where the two love interests have a fight over absolutely nothing (because no romantic movie is complete without a random fight), she became bored.

She toyed with the idea of picking up her glittery purple pen and doing something _productive_ but then Hiccup's shirt rode up as he reached to pick up a book and his freckled side was exposed.

A near lifeless gaze lit up with mischievous intentions and she slowly inched her way closer to Hiccup until she was practically laying on him. He hardly noticed, until pretty little, lithe fingers began to ghost up and down his side and he jumped ten feet in the air, she _swore_ he did!

He scrambled over the armrest to get away from her quicker than he'd ever moved in his life. His spontaneous escape included falling off the couch and he clutched at his chest staring up at her from his new spot on the floor with something akin to panic and as much spite as he could muster. She crumpled backwards at the look, holding her sides like she would fall apart at the seams from the force of her laughter if she didn't.

With great power comes great responsibility, but in their friendship there was only one responsible one, and it certainly wasn't Rapunzel.

He was just happy no one else knew that he was ticklish,

he hoped it _stayed_ that way.

* * *

**Words: 370**


	6. Flynn Rider

**A/N: Thanks for the review you left me Jormungandr73, Hiccup is _totally_ manly, totally and also thank you for offering constructive criticism! Hope I did a bit better with this chapter when it comes to sentence length!**

**Xoxoxoxo,**

_**Ladypixiedust**_

**Disclaimer: How To Train You Dragon and Tangled are the individual properties of the animation studios Dreamworks and Disney, if I owned them I sure as hell wouldn't be writing _fanfiction_ about the two because all of my fantasies would be so cannon it'd tear a hole in the space-time continuum. Disclaimer over.**

* * *

Hiccup hated Science class. If you asked him a year ago he would've gone on and on about the class being his favorite and best, but now you'd only get a chilling glare that spoke the words 'don't even mention it'. And no one was quite sure what had caused his change in attitude towards the class. Not even Rapunzel, which made sense since she was the reason.

Or more specifically, the reason was her crush on the infamous _'Flynn Rider'_, bad-boy extraordinaire who shouldn't even _be_ in the same class as them. But, spending an entire year whoring around and being a delinquent was apparently a one way street to getting held back.

Hiccup completely hated the guy. And seeing as how the universe had a _thing_ about messing with him, in a cruel twist of fate he found out Rapunzel loved him. And not in the way she seemed to love all of humanity, but in a 'he's so dreamy' sort of way that made Hiccup _cringe_. Because since he was her best friend he often had to listen to her talk about the boy for _hours_, just like he had to listen to her talk about everything else she got excited about, except this time it was _annoying_.

And if that and having to look at the back of his head for an hour every day, five days out of his week wasn't bad enough, Rapunzel had a gift when it came to making friends of even the most heinous sort (and _yes_, Flynn was nothing short of heinous in the eyes of Hiccup). And since someone would have to _kill_ him before he **_ever_** let Rapunzel and Flynn go anywhere alone, he was sure at least a quarter of his life had been wasted trying not to become sick as Flynn tried oh so subtly to get Rapunzel into his bed.

The only silver lining of the situation was that Rapunzel had a naïve streak in her a mile wide and she didn't seem aware that she had a crush on Flynn at all.

_'Thank God for his little miracles.'_ Hiccup glanced at Rapunzel who say next to him and rolled his eyes when he saw where her attention was focused. Hint hint; it wasn't at the teacher.

Rapunzel must have caught the sour look on his face because a second later he felt a soft touch on his arm and stopped glaring at the back of Flynn's head to look over at her again. She was frowning at him in that soft way she always did when she was worried and his lips twitched into a smile without his consent. No matter how tied up she seemed to get in things like crushes on bad boys she at least always made time for him.

"Can I borrow a pencil, Blondie?" Hiccup's mood immediately soured again as Flynn turned in his chair backwards and tossed Rapunzel a flirty smile that she returned with a friendly grin.

"Sure you can!" Hiccup _really_ hated Flynn.

* * *

**Words: 527**


	7. Bombshell Blonde

**A/N: I live to please Jormungandr *bows*, you keep me very inspired you know that? Anyways, oh my gosh thanks! And I love it to, now that I'm getting more used to Hiccup the main concern I have is trying to keep their relationship developing slowly so there'll be more chapters and it will feel more natural. I think I'm going to get to sixty drabbles before they get together and then comes the next drabble series with them (I plan to do a lot of them just like this story). Loving the waffles and that arc is _totally_ happening (they'll be a few chapters like that honestly), in it you'll be getting more protective Hiccup. Enjoy that.**

* * *

Rapunzel and Hiccup used to have very different musical tastes until a sleepover when they were fourteen that included a dare of having them listen to the others favorite genre. For Rapunzel it was pop or something soft and sweet she could dance to like a ballerina. For Hiccup it was rock and roll, things he could listen to, to get himself pumped when he felt down.

They'd quickly learned that while they didn't like _everything_ the other listened to that they could like at least a few of the others favorite artists.

One artist he'd really grown to like was Owl City, one of Rapunzel's absolute favorite's. He liked how the songs could go from soft and slow and almost sad to upbeat, inspiring and catchy or just so whimsical it left you scratching your head but smiling anyways. In that sense he could understand why Rapunzel liked it so much, the songs were almost a perfect reflection of all the different sides to her.

But this, this was ridiculous, it was like the song was _made_ for her, he'd been listening to it over and over again and it only got better each time. With a smirk he changed his ringtone for her to 'Bombshell Blonde". As he did so he tried to decide if he was the James Bond in this situation.

He supposed he'd have to ask her when he saw her next.

* * *

**Words: 245**


	8. Gym Class

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews twoplustwo, ailbhebaby and Jormungandr73! It's completely clear that it does! The amount of modesty you have is just amazing! Isn't it though?! It's Rapunzel's theme song! It has to be! At the moment Hiccup and Rapunzel are sixteen or on the cusp of turning sixteen and I am estimating that in the new movie Hiccup is twenty or in his late teens cause it says the events of HTTYD2 happen five years after the first movie. The next few drabble series I'm doing for them will be progressing over a time period of fifteen years max so yes you will be seeing older Hiccup! Thanks you as always hun!**

* * *

Hiccup hated gym class, most teens did but he was sure he hated it more than anyone ever since Gobber, his Dad's closest friend was the teacher of the godforsaken class and updated his Father on his failure to be anything close to manly at least every other day. But he always hated Tuesday's gym class the most, because Tuesday, was dodgeball day.

Aka the day where every person in his grade tries to break his face, boy or girl, on his team or not on his team, because he was Hiccup, and that was the worst thing anyone in the town of Berk could be. He rolled his eyes as he lined up with the others (he didn't know why he couldn't just sit down since he'd be last picked _anyways_) and the chosen captains began to pick their teams.

First pick went to Snotlout, his cousin, who chose Astrid, his crush, as his co-captain. Hiccup flinched internally, he was sure now about who would be on that team and they'd all make him a target. He sucked his teeth, this day was off to a great start.

"I pick Rapunzel." That was Merida, captain of not only the team opposing Snotlout's own on this oh so lovely morning but also captain of their school's female soccer team who'd just barely beat out Astrid for the position, the two hated each other. She was also one of Rapunzel's best friends.

Said blonde skipped over to the red-head's side grinning and Astrid scoffed, unimpressed, making Merida glare at her as Snotlout picked his next team members, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, which took Merida's attention from her rival to protesting the unfairness of the situation.

"They're twins they count as one person!" Snotlout snapped.

"Maybe in tha' wee little brain of yers but in reality no they dun't!" Merida took a step forward and Rapunzel dragged the girl back, much as she didn't look it the blonde was strong and could go toe to toe with any other of the fiercest girls at their school, but mostly she played peacemaker.

"Come on, Mer I'm sure coach Gobber will let us pick two people now to, right coach?" To prevent any outbursts he nodded in response to Rapunzel's question and Merida calmed herself unhappily before she scanned the line up.

"Ah pick Kristoff." Merida said after a moment and the boy walked to stand by her.

"An then ah'll pick..."

"Would you mind if I picked next actually?" Rapunzel interrupted.

"Uh...sure Punzie." Merida scratched her head in confusion, the girl was usually the one she picked for co-captain but she never really did anything with her 'position'.

"Great! I pick Hiccup!" He looked up from where he was glaring at the floor at that and found Rapunzel waving him over happily.

"Get over here, Hic!" He walked over ignoring the snickers and looks of confusion he was given and stood beside the blonde awkwardly.

"Why'd you pick me?"" He whispered to her as the picking started up again after Gobber told them all to stop their snickering and made some metaphor about war.

"I know you hate being picked last." She whispered back and then rolled her eyes when she saw his look of disbelieve, he acted like he didn't care about it always happening but he acted like a lot of things didn't bother him and Rapunzel had a sixth sense when it came to seeing through people's acts, especially Hiccup's. "I'm your best friend I know things about you even you don't know." She was only half-joking.

"And what would those things be?" A smile tugged on his lips as he watched her nose scrunch up, she was probably ready to spout out an actual list.

"Hey! Love-birds it's time to start playing!" They both looked away from each other to find they were the only two standing in the middle of the court while everyone else had taken their places and they walked to their side blushing slightly. Rapunzel shot their friend Jack an unamused look at the teasing which had Merida punching him in the arm and then the room went quiet as everyone waited for the game to start.

A whistle rang out, hell broke loose, Hiccup didn't really bother with trying to throw anything, he just focused on trying not to die, this was the strategy that got him into the final seven on his team along with Rapunzel, Nod, Eep, Merida, Jack and Mulan. He gulped as he stared down Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Gaston and 'Tink'.

Rapunzel could say all she liked about the tiny girl being nice and sweet but the fact was she was still eyeing him something evil.

He picked up a ball nervously, the whistle rang again. As soon as it did the other team honed in on him, the weakest link, he managed to dodge all but one of them and that was the one that hit him in the nose.

Protests rang out as he crumpled to the ground and his teammates argued that Snotlout should be sidelined for the shot and the only one who said nothing was Rapunzel, who on instinct and in retaliation threw the ball at the side of Snoutlout's head as he argued his case with Gobber making all eyes fall on her. Her hands flew to her mouth and she flinched.

"O-oh my gosh I'm soooo sorry that was...oh that looked like it hurt. I'm sorry...uh...Hiccup's nose is sort of bleeding...c-can I take him to the nurse Gobber?" The man nodded dumbly and Rapunzel rushed to her friend's side and helped him stand before she guided him out of the gym. They left silence in their wake until the door shut and the muffled voice of Tuffnut said something to to the extent of 'you just got your ass handed to you by a cheerleader' making everyone laugh.

"You sure do know how to make an exit Punz." Hiccup joked, voice nasally and odd since his head was tilted back to prevent blood from dripping down his face more than it already was.

"Oh shut up." Rapunzel blushed,

Sometimes being a peacemaker was overrated.

* * *

**Words: 1,028**


	9. Hey Hey It's A Paaaartaaay

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone! I'm glad you think this is true to character and adorable LonelyGiant! James Bond *wink wink* I'm glad you liked this chapter and thought it was funny to! I'm gonna have so much fun introducing new characters regularly! And I love answering your questions! And getting to your requests! This is the first of many Eugene vs Hiccup battles. The current score is Hiccup: 2 Eugene: 1. Friendship is magic!...Although it won't stay that way for long! Hehe anyways I'd also like to thank Electric for her review! Get used to all that adorable cause it's not gonna stop and neither is Hiccup's awkwardness.**

* * *

Hiccup was in no way, shape, form and probably not even in an alternate reality, popular. He just wasn't, if anything he was more of a fish-bone blessed with the abilities of speech and bipedalism. Rapunzel was more like a butterfly. A social butterfly that spent her days fluttering around being social, like social butterflies were known to do.

She thrived on the company of others while Hiccup tended to shy away from the crowd, preferring the company of a few close friends and not the entire population of Berk. His _completely_ anti-social behavior (in Rapunzel's opinion) was what _he_ liked to call preëmptive strike since nothing good ever came from venturing outside of his social circle anyways.

So it was no wonder he didn't go to the wild parties the teens of their town were known to throw. Not that he was ever invited to them, but he didn't mind that really. He was perfectly happy sitting around at home and working on his inventions with the scrap metal he'd get from Gobber's workshop.

But this Saturday was different. She'd let him stay inside Friday night because she stayed over and _fine_-that-was-good-enough-you-stubborn-anti-social-sugar-hating-stick-in-the-mud. But this time there was no excuse. Their homework was done, his Father had all but thrown him out the house when Rapunzel had 'sneakily' brought up the subject and Mavis already had her Dad's mini-van parked outside by the time he hit the gravel.

Now he could have turned back at that point, but as he was banging on the locked door of his house with his Dad telling him he could come back at nine-thirty and not a second sooner, Guy and Jack had gotten out of the car and told him who was throwing the party Rapunzel really, really, **_really_** wanted to go to. It was Flynn Rider, which Hiccup should have seen coming because, _hey_ the guy was always trying to ruin his life.

Neither of them had to drag him into the car after that. He practically ran for it because _yes_ while he trusted the rest of their friends to keep heinous characters away from Rapunzel she was stubborn, polite and _completely_ love-struck. The first thing she'd do was seek out Flynn and thank him for inviting her to his party like she wasn't the first person on his list since she was little miss pretty, popular _and_ available, unlike a lot of the girls in their school.

Unfortunately none of their friends had the drive to keep her away from him the whole night. If anything her girlfriends would only encourage her because they were hopeless romantics and the boys would get distracted! Rapunzel's best hopes at knights in shining armor if he didn't go were Merida, Tink and Esmeralda and he still had to go, it was his duty as a best friend. So they all piled into the car in a way that was most certainly illegal and headed off.

When they arrived the first thing he did was wince, loud music, rowdy teens the lawn was already littered in...litter. The only saving grace was that the punch was not spiked but there was beer _everywhere_ so he hardly could count them as out of the woods. He could only stick to Rapunzel like glue, steering her far away from all things alcoholic.

Merida and Jim just stood around watching him follow Rapunzel like a Mother hen and laughing their heads off as they told him to live a little, because killing your liver, clearly that was _living_.

"Flynn!" Rapunzel suddenly cried out and pried her arm away from Hiccup to run over to the seventeen year old who thought a goatee was cool. His less than happy thoughtswere stopped short when he realized Flynn had been hugging Rapunzel for more than thirty seconds which was half of an _unacceptable_ minute and he went to break their little love fest up.

"Hey, hey guys!" He shouted, a grimace where a grin should be as he moved Rapunzel away from Flynn and slightly behind himself.

"Hiccup...hey." Flynn shot him an easy smirk, "Didn't expect to see you here?"

"I got him to come, isn't that great Flynn?!" She giggled, latching onto Flynn's arm with a grin. Hiccup frowned in disapproval.

"Yeah, liking the party?"

"Sure." They stood there staring each other down like two dogs who weren't sure if they were about to fight or not until Rapunzel squealed and grabbed Hiccup's hands excitedly. "Aaah Hiccup I love this song let's dance!" She began to drag him to the middle of the room and this time _he_ smirked at _Flynn_ because _yeah_ the fish-bone was the one she picked to dance with her and not Mister. 'Sauve', and that was to be celebrated.

Nevermind that he had two left feet. As long as Rapunzel and Flynn were far, far, **_far_ **away from each other at all times, he was happy. And _surprisingly_ dancing the night away with Rapunzel in public wasn't as painful an experience as he thought it would be.

Rapunzel and her poor stepped on feet had a different opinion.

* * *

**Words: 895**


	10. Dreamers

**A/N:** That's _funny_ cause' I don't think I said anything about Hiccup losing his left foot...yet. Hahahahahahaha, you guys are just-whoa boy! You're gonna lose it! And James (you're new nickname is James Bond btw) sweetie why were you wearing an eyepatch? Thanks! The real problem is getting Rapunzel's character down properly, because while she can be oblivious at times she's really insightful and stuff. And calm down, we all know Hiccup prevails, go eat a waffle and enjoy my next few updates!

I love him to but when I'm writing my hiccunzel stories he needs to get the hell out my way. I'm only kind of excited to because they're my babies but then I thought of pROPOSALS and junk and I lost it. Thanks for the love Electric! Also thank you Sarah and ailbhe! I hope you all think this chapter falls in line well with the others (tell me if it doesn't cause' I was feeling iffy about it).

* * *

Rapunzel is a dreamer, it doesn't take a genius to figure that much out. The way you'll usually find her is with a sketch pad in her lap and a dazed look in her eyes. Lord knows her dreams changed every day but what she dreamt about hardly mattered, all that did was that she was a dreamer and everybody who knew her knew it. So a lot of people could not at all understand why she hung out with Hiccup Haddock of all people.

The boy seemed to be the very opposite of her with all his sarcasm and pessimism served with a healthy dose of unimpressed with the world. He seemed to be the kind of person who took one look at people on cloud nine and brought them crashing back to Earth like a meteor, burning and breaking, with just a few words.

In reality, Hiccup was also a dreamer, just a different kind, the kind that brought revolution and change. The kind dreamers like Rapunzel, the caring and sweet ones, determined but naïve, needed to have around. Because dreamers didn't break other dreamers, they just dreamt along with them, reveling in each others hopes, and ambitions and nonsense.

Hiccup liked to sit and bask in the light that shone off of Rapunzel when she was dreaming and in actuality had never taken a dream from her. Because as a seasoned dreamer, he knew how that felt, and upon discovering Rapunzel he had made some sort of subconscious promise to himself that he would always try to protect the gentle kindred soul he'd chanced upon. Whether it be by soaring alongside her in the skies of the blonde's vibrant imagination or carefully bringing her back down to Earth, he was the protector of her dreams, not the destroyer of them.

Because how could he ever dream if she didn't, his muse, his spark, the one he'd been dreaming with for years? He couldn't imagine it, because he was the base, the steadiness of it all, the tinder that the fire used to burn and Rapunzel was the flame itself, bright and alive and warm, but nothing without its base. Yes, the both of them were dreamers, in their own way and ways that complimented each other no less.

So when Rapunzel was asked why she was Hiccup's best friend all she would say was,

_"because we're dreamers"._

* * *

**Words: 410**


	11. I Don't Want To Talk About It

**A/N: **Cause' of death: Rapunzel comforting Hiccup when he fights with his Dad.

* * *

Hiccup and Stoik had a _strained_ relationship, to put it nicely. If you wanted to put it **bluntly**; they knew almost nothing about each other and couldn't stay in a room together long enough to change that. They did not relate to each other. They didn't bond with each other, and they sure as hell didn't understand each other. Not that they didn't try, because they **_did_**. But they were just like a key and a stiff lock. They were _supposed_ to work together but the lock was just too damn difficult to cooperate. There was always a battle going on between them.

And for Rapunzel, their relationship was baffling. Her family was like a unit, attached at the hip and happy that way. Being friends with someone who could only stand about a minute around his parent was always a refreshing trip down the rabbit hole. No matter how many years she'd come to watch it, those moments when the two just **_couldn't_** stop butting heads were amazing to her.

Now was one of the aftermaths of those times. Hiccup was collapsed against his bedroom door and only sunk deeper in on himself as he sighed. Rapunzel frowned down at the top of his head in concern. A gentle squeeze to his shoulder made him look up.

"You know he loves you right?" That earned her a scoff and he got up, stalking over to his bed and sitting down just as angrily. He was closely followed by Rapunzel.

"He sure is _great_ at showing it with his thinly veiled comments about how disappointed he is with his fishbone of a son." Blowing her bangs out of her face in frustrated determination she knelt in front of him.

"Hiccup you and your Dad may not agree on a lot of things-"

"-more like everything-"

"-But he still loves you! He just...doesn't quite...get you?" Hiccup rolled his eyes just as he rolled onto his bed and away from her. He severely underestimated her determination to "talk things out" as she simply climbed over him so he still had to look at her.

"I really don't want to talk about this."

She bit her lip to keep in all the statistics about how damaging not talking about problems could be because the look on his face was _tired_. They could talk it out later. For now she just placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him in an equally tired sort of way. The Haddock men were very stubborn and very frustrating. So just like it was a mystery why they simply would not get along, it was also a mystery why she loved them both so much.

* * *

**Words: 487**


	12. Video Games and Regret

**A/N: I have a headcanon that Rapunzel gets Hiccup almost killed every other day. Thanks James Bond! My otp supporting each other will kill me though right along with you calling me awesome! I try though [bows], I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Hopefully, as an apology for being briefly absent, there will be quite a few more today!**

* * *

He couldn't believe he was doing this, or actually he could since he'd done it just last week. But the thing was at that time he'd sworn he'd never do it again when a controller flew out of someone's hand and smacked him in the face, successfully busting his lip.

That someone had been Anna, Rapunzel's cousin and the only girl alive who was just as clumsy as the blonde, if not more so. Hiccup felt it was well within his rights to be afraid of her, but the ever insistent Rapunzel refused to let him sit the game out and he was now next to a screaming Merida who was in a rage due to being 'blue-shelled' and he gulped.

She was still better than sitting in-between Anna and Rapunzel who by now would've no doubt accidentally killed him with their sharp and jerky movements. Because they were surprisingly, _freakishly_ strong. He groans when his 'safe-zone' between Nod and Merida turns out not so safe when Nod once again 'blue-shells' the red-head making her decide to tackle him and on accident, Hiccup, also.

As he gets caught up in the wrestling he makes himself a mental note to _never_ let those puppy dog eyes work on him _**ever**_ again.

* * *

**Words:223**


	13. Don't Dwell and Don't Tell

**A/N: **I felt this was as good a time as any for him to start _noticing_ his feelings are changing. Next comes Rapunzel! But that comes later because the girl is as oblivious as a bag of _rocks_. At least in this situation she is. Because why make it _easy_ for them? Thank you for your last review Jormungandr73! Mario Kart is awesome, Rapunzel and Anna are weapons of mass destruction and yeah game night is dangerous. I'm going to be adding characters from all sorts of different animation companies and movies! I hope you all like some of the other characters that will be popping up soon and the next few chapters!

* * *

Personally he feels like the shivering she's doing is her fault. She'd been living on Berk long enough to know it was almost _always_ cold and currently it was actually winter time, which always made the town's inhabitants feel like the ice age had decided to make a comeback. He'd thought after all the years of barely escaping frostbite from doing something like going for a walk without shoes on or forgetting her mittens would be enough for her to remember something as basic as a coat. It doesn't.

Her arms are crossed over her chest and her teeth are chattering so much he's sure she'll pass out at any minute. The cause probably being frostbite or some other illness caused by freezing temperatures. Another thing he's pretty sure of is that when he was waiting at her front door so they could walk to school together he'd heard her Mother tell her to put on a coat. She obviously hadn't, so maybe this was some sort of karma for shrugging her Mother's _very_ wise words off with a bell like laugh and a 'don't be such a worry-wart'.

He wonders as he sighs and takes off his warm fur vest if he's messing with the cosmic balance by placing the vest over the shoulders of the shaking girl and then wraps his arm around her to. She looks up at him and gives him a grin that's shaking still but at least she won't be miserable for much longer. Of course tomorrow she might be sick but he decides not to say that and just lets her bask in momentary warmth and happiness because of it.

"Thanks Hic." After she's done properly putting on his vest she pecks him on the cheek, just _barely_ missing his mouth and his eyes go wide as he stares at her. But she's already focused her attention on something else and he can barely listen to what she's saying because she's kissed him about a million times before and he's never felt _quite_ like he does right now. Like he's fighting some sort of losing battle with himself as a goofy smile slowly makes it's way to his face.

He tries not to dwell on the feeling, or the fact that where her lips touched his skin is still tingling.

* * *

**Words:410**


	14. Hiccups

**A/N:** Hiccup's name is very inconvenient don't you think?

* * *

His life, he was sure, was just one big _joke_, and apparently Rapunzel found it absolutely _hilarious_. He glared at her as she tried to stifle her laughter but lost it when his whole body jerked for what felt like the millionth, unacceptable time. She slid off his bed slowly and barely even winced when she finally hit the ground, she was too busy laughing so hard that she was now _crying_.

He looked up to what was supposed to be the sky but was instead his ceiling and mentally asked whatever higher power was up there if they hated him. Because he really doubted that they _liked_ him with all they put him through. No one that _liked_ you made it their personal mission to make every-day of your life a special kind of hell, not even a god. And if they were magically exempted from this rule and actually _did_ like him they had a _really_ messed up way of showing it.

He let out another Hiccup.

Rapunzel let out a very unladylike snort and put her hand up as if to say 'please, _no more_', he shared the sentiment completely and buried his face in his hands wallowing in self pity. He hiccup'd again and tried to drown out the wheezing sounds his possibly dying best friend was still making.

* * *

**Words: 225**


	15. Sick Days

_**A/N: **_Thank you J73 and Electric for your reviews! They were really kind! I'd be lying if I said this wasn't getting more amusing to write everyday. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and also I take vitamin c, it does wonders for writing good oneshots apparently. Magic~ Remember to send me a message or write a review if you have a drabble idea you'd like to see, I always need new ideas!

* * *

Sick, it was no big surprise that she was sick. According to her best friend she had it coming with her lack of coat and other proper cold weather attire, which she knew was right but she _forgot_ sometimes. She wish she knew when a faulty memory had become a crime. And she _really_ wished the cold had kicked in immediately so she wouldn't have made any plans this week. But it didn't and she had made plans to study with Eugene to! _**What bad luck**_**, **she thought glumly. At the very least she was glad she'd gotten sick in Miss. Anita's class, her English teacher and a rather kind woman, who'd told her to call her parents as soon as she started to look pale.

If she had been in a class with one of the less than sympathetic teachers when she started to feel bad she would have no doubt been called a faker and forced to stay the entire time. Ignoring the fact that Rapunzel was an eager learner and never skipped a day in her life. Hiccup had escorted her to the nurse's office and then to her Mother's car when the woman arrived. Seeing how Hiccup was practically having to drag her poor daughter along she'd offered to call his Father and have him excused to. He'd chivalrously decided to stay for the day so that he could bring the girl the homework she missed.**_  
_**

As if on cue the boy quietly opened her door and walked into her room, a small stack of papers in his arms that he placed on her nightstand before sitting down on her bed slowly. "Rapunzel...I've got your papers." The words were softly spoken to not hurt her head which she'd complained about earlier at school.

The girl squinted open her eyes and looked up at him before giving him a sluggish smile followed by her shifting her head from her pillow to his lap. "Thank you Hiccup, you're the best." The gratitude in her eyes was hard to miss and he smiled back at her for a second until he moved to swipe some hair out of her eyes and touched her hot forehead.

"Whoa you're hot! You took medicine right?" She nodded slowly and he sighed before spotting a discarded wet washcloth and grabbed it, waving it out for a second in the hopes that it would get colder before placing it to her head.

"Thanks again." Her nose was stuffy and she blew into a tissue with a discontented whine. She hated being sick and unable to bounce around as she usually did. "I owe you one."

"Just think of this as me fulfilling my duties as best friend, m'lady." The flourish of his hands and his sudden development of a silly british accent that you'd assume most, if not all, fairytale princes had, made her laugh which made him grin.

She was glad she had Hiccup around to brighten up her less than glamorous days.

* * *

**Words: **516


End file.
